


Max And Chloe And Rachel At Pride

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, LGBTQ+Pride, Lesbian Characters, Pride, Pride in arcadia bay, Rachel Amber Lives, amberpricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Two years after finding Rachel alive, Max, Chloe, and Rachel go to their very first Pride as they try to figure out how to confess their true feelings to each other. You will have to read it to find out what happens.





	1. Chapter 1: Max x Chloe x Rachel: Part: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Two years after finding Rachel alive, Max, Chloe, and Rachel go to their very first Pride as they try to figure out how to confess their true feelings to each other. You will have to read it to find out what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the first chapter of Max And Chloe And Rachel At Pride. It's June and June is LGBTQ+Pride month and I'm writing this Fic to celebrate Pride month. This Fic will be around two chapters, maybe three or four chapters long. There might be some smut, there might not be some smut in this Fic. I haven't decided that if there will be smut yet. Now on with the story.

Max Caulfield were excited about today. Two years earlier, Max had managed to save Chloe, Rachel, and Arcadia Bay. And now two years later, the three of them would be attending their very first Pride Parade in Arcadia and they couldn't be happier. But Max was nervous though.

It was mainly because she had yet to tell Chloe how she really felt for her and Rachel. And Chloe hadn't even told either Max or Rachel how she feels about the two of them. And Rachel still hasn't told either Max or Chloe how she felt about both of them yet either. But Max planned on telling them soon as did Chloe and Rachel. The three women are in their shared apartment in downtown Arcadia Bay.

It was about a year ago that Max, Chloe, and Rachel had all gotten jobs and they had moved into a three bedroom apartment for a pretty price that they could actually afford. Max had gotten a job as a photographer at a local newspaper and she had been working on publishing a book of all of her pictures. And both Chloe and Rachel had gotten jobs at a local music store.

Max were sitting down in her chair in front of her bedroom mirror and she was applying make-up to her face. And it was in the colors of the bisexual flag and in the shape of a flag. And she was wearing a Pride t-shirt and on her bed was a bisexual flag cape. And in the other girl's rooms, they were doing the same thing except instead of wearing the colors of the bisexual flag, they were both wearing the colors of the lesbian flag.

Max looked into her bedroom mirror as she applied her Pride makeup. She had spent several more minutes on doing that before she had decided that she was finished. She smiles at herself in the mirror and she got up and out of her chair. She had a heard knock on her bedroom door.

"Come on, Mad Max, it's time for us to go. Rachel and I want us to be there a little bit early. We're both don getting ready. Rachel smiled softly at Chloe, who blushed and she had hoped that Rachel hadn't seen her blush.

Rachel leaned closer to Max's bedroom door. Rachel took a deep breath and she exhaled it slowly. '

"Hey, Max. Are you okay? If you're nervous, Chloe and I are nervous too. We have never been to Pride before either, but we will be there with you and Pride will be so hella fucking much fun. And Max, don't forget that everyone at Pride will be awesome and supportive. We don't want to be late." Rachel said and she wasn't disappointed when Max opened her bedroom door with her bisexual flag cape in her right hand and her camera in her left hand.

Rachel and Chloe shared a look and a smile with each other right before they had both taken Max in a huge group hug. She giggled, which had then caused the other girls to giggle as well.

And once their giggling had stopped, the three of them had decided that it was time for them to leave their apartment. They had left her bedroom and then they went into the living room.

The three women grabbed their backpacks, which had food, water and a change of clothes for each of them. And after that, the three of them had left their apartment and they walked out to Chloe's old beat up pickup truck.

Chloe got in on the driver's side of the truck, Max sat in the middle and Rachel sat on the passenger's side of the truck.

The blue haired girl started up her truck and she pulled out of her parking space and she drove out of their apartment building's parking lot and she drove towards where the Pride Parade would be held that year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: Hey, y'all. That's the end of the of chapter one of Max And Chloe And Rachel At Pride. And I hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it. I'll try to update this new FanFic of mine, along with my other current FanFics soon. I promise that the next chapter, chapter two, will be longer than this first chapter was, probably somewhere between 2k and 3k words long. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Max x Chloe x Rachel: Part: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the second chapter of Max And Chloe And Rachel At Pride. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. And I'll try to update all of my other current FanFics soon. I'll try to have chapter three written and posted soon, even maybe by either this Wednesday or Thursday. Now on with the story.

It was only a fifteen-minute drive from their apartment to where Pride is being held that year. It was being held at the fairgrounds in downtown Arcadia Bay. And when they get there, the three of them can see that there are easily well a thousand people attending Pride that year and they couldn't be happier about that.

And everyone was wearing different colored LGBTQ+flag capes, makeup, and tattoos. And they are all talking and are just having fun at Pride, which was looking up to be amazing for everyone who was there that year.

Chloe pulled her truck into the fairground's parking lot where Pride is being held and she quickly found an empty parking spot and Chloe pulled into it and she killed the engine. The three women stayed in Chloe's old truck for several minutes. Chloe looked over to both Max and Rachel and she smiled softly at the two most important women in her life. She then opened the driver's side door and she smiled at them once more.

"Come on, you two hippies, let's go. We are going to have so much fun. And it looks hella awesome too." Chloe said as she got out of the truck and she closed and locked the door behind her.

They could hear sounds of soft music coming from the fairgrounds where Pride was being held at and they couldn't wait to be there.

Rachel then opened the passenger's side door and both she and Max got out on the passenger's side.

Max, being the last one out of the truck, she closed and locked truck behind them as well. And then Max put on her bisexual Pride flag cape, while Chloe and Rachel put on their lesbian Pride flag capes. 

The three women then grab their backpacks and they started walking toward the fairground where everybody was for Pride and they could smell food that was coming from some food vendors nearby.

Max's stomach growled and both Chloe and Rachel chuckled softly while Max softly blushed. Chloe grabbed Max's right hand and Rachel had grabbed her left hand, and the three of them made their way to the closest food vendor.

Chloe paid for their food and drinks and then the three of them started walking around the fairgrounds, and they just enjoyed walking around and talking to other Pride-goers.

And then Max, Chloe, and Rachel had actually ended up running into Dana and Juliet, who had started dating each other one year earlier. They had talked for a little bit, and then they had made plans to catch up later at Pride or even after.

A few minutes later, both Rachel and Chloe pulled Max's hands and she giggled softly at how cute and adorable that both Chloe and Rachel were being and she had no idea where they were taking her and she couldn't wait to find out.

The three of them stop walking when they ended up at a tree nearby and the three girls sat down underneath the tree. And they just sat there under the tree enjoying each other's company for several minutes before anyone says anything. But it wasn't very long until somebody said something.

"Max, there's something that I have to tell you." Both Chloe and Rachel said at the exact same time, which had caused Max to giggle and both Rachel and Chloe followed suit and they also started to giggle as well.

It was just a few minutes later when they stopped giggling and both Chloe and Rachel looked at each other knowingly and they both softly smirked at one another.

"Okay. So what is it that you two wanted to tell me?" Max asked both Chloe and Rachel and she smiled softly at the two of them. She wondered what they wanted to tell her, but she didn't have to wait very long to find that out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: And that's the end of the second chapter. I apologize that this second chapter was actually a lot shorter than I had originally said that it was going to be. The third chapter should be a little bit longer than this chapter was. I'll try to write and post the third chapter soon, which could either be this Tuesday or Wednesday. I'll also try to write and update Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love with the ninth and final chapter, which will probably sometime either later this weekend or even maybe next week.
> 
> I'll try to write and update Lex x Clark with the third chapter, which might be sometime a week or two from now. I'll also try to write and update True Love Isn't Evil Or Dead Too with the eighth chapter. I'll also try to write and update all of my other current Fics as well someday. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Max x Chloe x Rachel: Part: 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the third chapter of Max And Chloe And Rachel At Pride. I'm sorry that it's been a while since I have written and posted a new chapter for this FanFic. I have been pretty busy lately and for that I'm sorry. And so here it is, the third chapter. It's an awesome chapter if I do say myself. I apologize for how short this third chapter is. Now on with the story.

Chloe and Rachel shared another look with each other before they both looked back to Max who was waiting for them talk. Chloe took another deep breath and then she exhaled it slowly. 

She took both of Max's hands softly into both of her hands and the two women blushed and Rachel blushed as well as she watched the two of them. 

"Max, please don't freak out, okay. This is what Rachel and I have to tell you: We are both in love with you and we have been for so hella fucking long. I know that I have been in love with you since we were kids. I just didn't know it back then. And I know that this a lot to take in, so please take your time." Chloe said and her eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little bit with a blush spreading across her face.

Rachel looked between the two women and she smiled softly at them then she focused her attention on Max and she placed her hands on top of both Chloe's and Max, which had caused them both to blush even more than they already were. And they were blushing pretty damn hard.

"Max, what she just told you is the truth. She and I are both in love with you. And I have been in love with you since you and I had first met. She's been in love with you since fucking forever. When I first met her, all she talked about was just how much that she had missed you, so I pretty much figured out that she was in love with you and she still is. And that was also when I had started to fall in love with her and she with me. We just didn't know it yet, but I just told her, so she does now. I love you so much as does Chloe." Rachel said to her and she gave Max a soft smile that melted her heart. 

Chloe looked between Rachel and Max and she couldn't help the blush that had spread across her face at Rachel's words. 

Max could feel her heart beating faster and faster. Max smiled at Chloe and Rachel right after they had confessed their true feelings to their best friend. She looked between her two crushes and she smiled at both of them.

"This is the happiest moment of my entire life. There is something that I have to tell the two of you too. I'm in love with both of you. So will you two both be my girlfriends?" Max asked them both, who had huge grins on their faces now. They rushed forward and they both brought Max for a tight group hug that had the three of them blushing a little bit.

Max returned their hug and they stayed like that for a few more minutes before the three of them pulled out of the hug. And then both of her girlfriends surprised her by kissing her on her cheeks, which had caused her to blush even more. 

Chloe and Rachel got up from the ground and they pulled Max up with them. They then linked their arms with hers and the three them started walking back towards the fairgrounds.

"Come on, you two. We better get back. The Pride Parade will be starting soon and I really don't want to miss it." She said and the three of them had made it back just in time for the Parade to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: And that's the end of the third chapter. Instead of being four chapters long, I have decided that this FanFic will be six chapters long. And chapter four should be written and posted by sometime tomorrow. I'll try to have this Fic finished before the end of this month. And I'll try to write and post chapters for my other current FanFics as well sometime soon. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Max x Chloe x Rachel: Part: 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the fourth chapter of Max And Chloe And Rachel At Pride. It's only been two days since I had written and posted chapter three of this FanFic. And there be a few other Life Is Strange characters that will show up in this fourth chapter and in entire FanFic as well. Now on with the story.

The Pride Parade started just as the three of them got to where the Pride Parade was to start. And all of the Pride Floats that go by them are just as amazing as the last, from businesses to regular Pride Floats.

Well over an hour later the Parade ends and the three women start to leave when Max had accidentally bumped into someone. She looked up at them and she gasped.

The person then smiled widely at Max and they brought Max in for a hug which Max had returned. The two parted away from each other and then someone else hugs Max which she also returned and they also pulled away from another. 

"Dana, Juliet. I haven't you two in fucking forever. How have you two been?" Max had asked them and the other two young women share a look with each before they look back to Max, Rachel, and Chloe. Dana gently takes Juliet's right hand in her left hand and she gently squeezes which Juliet returns. Dana and Juliet both smile softly at their three friends who they haven't seen in years.

"Good, Max. Everything has been really fucking good. And there's something that Juliet and I have to tell you three. She and I have been dating for the past two years and we are getting married in a few months. We haven't told anyone else about her and I being engaged." Dana said and the other three had enveloped both Dana and Juliet in a tight group hug. And the five of them stayed like that for several long moments before they had pulled away from each other.

And after that, the five of them agree to go an LGBTQ+ nightclub and catch up with each other and just have some fun for a few hours. The five women then walk over to a nearby LGBTQ+ nightclub and after they drink a little bit, they hug for a bit. After that, the five of them dance both together and separately during the night.

A few hours later, Dana and Juliet leave the nightclub to drive the few hours to drive back to their apartment. Rachel, Chloe, and Max then spend a little while at the nightclub before they had left it to return back to their own apartment. By the time that the three women had returned home, it well into two in the morning and all three of them were quite drunk.

Max, Chloe, and Rachel barely made it into their apartment with Chloe being the first one inside who was shortly followed by both Rachel and Max. And three of them bearly managed to make their way to Rachel's bedroom, which actually had the biggest bed in their entire apartment. 

The three of them drunkenly walk into Rachel's bedroom and all three of them walked over to Rachel's bed, which the three of them had promptly passed out on top of with all of their clothes still on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: And that's the end of the fourth chapter of Max And Chloe And Rachel At Pride. I'll try to have this Fic finished before the end of this month. And I'll try to write and post chapters for my other current FanFics as well sometime soon. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5: Max X Chloe x Rachel: Part: 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the fifth chapter of Max And Chloe And Rachel At Pride and I really hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. I apologize for not finishing this FanFic before the end of June, which is LGBTQ+Pride month. There's only one more chapter left after this one in this Fic before it's complete. Now on with the story.

It has been just over three months since Max, Chloe, and Rachel had gone to their first Pride Parade and they have been dating each other ever since they had all confessed their true feelings to each other.

They haven't had sex with each other just yet, they have just been really busy with everything lately.

Their very first date had gone really well and then after that, the three women had gone on several more dates with each other before they had officially called themselves girlfriends. 

They haven't had sex with each other yet, they have been waiting for the perfect night and that night is tonight.

It's a Friday night and Max is home alone in their apartment while Chloe and Rachel are at work at the local music store that the two young women work at. Today was Max's day off at the local newspaper.

And she had been preparing to surprise her two wonderful girlfriends with and she couldn't for Rachel and Chloe to return back home from work later tonight. 

Rachel and Chloe were still at work and they are currently putting up new albums and new posters while Sean, the guy who owned 'Sean's Music Store' continued to work the store's cash register and helping out his customers. Sean Danvers was in his late thirties and he used to be in a band, but he had decided to open his own music store and that's exactly what he did about ten years ago when he was in his twenties.

The two older women enjoyed working for him because he and his husband, Ben, who's also in his late thirties, are both really great people. Ben Danvers, his husband of five years also owns and runs the music store with him The store is usually pretty busy on Fridays and since today is Friday, both of them were working twice as hard than they usually do every other day of the week.

The music store closes around ten at night every night and it's already nearing closing time and there are only around five customers left in the store. They were both tired as hell and they both ready to go back home to their apartment where Max is still waiting for them to return back home.

Twenty minutes later when the last customer leaves, Rachel and Chloe help Sean close up the store for the night and then all three leave afterward to return to their own homes.

It was nearly thirty minutes later when they returned back home to find their her in their bedroom wearing the hottest and sexiest lingerie that either of her two girlfriends had ever seen anyone ever wear in their entire lives. They just stare at her with wide lust filled eyes and jaws slightly dropped, while she is laying sexily on top of their bed and smirking at both of them, Max could feel herself soak through her panties while her two girlfriends stare at her lustfully.

"Hey, you two. I have been waiting so impatiently for the two of you to come back home tonight that I had actually almost just started without you. Please join me in our bed." She said, while she patted the bed with one of her hands while she props herself up with her other hand. 

Chloe and Rachel looked away from Max to share a look with each other and they then give each other a nod before they both look back to Max and they start walking towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: And that's the end of the fifth chapter. I promise that the sixth and final chapter will be longer than all of the previous chapter were and it will be full of smut. Sean and Ben Danvers are my OC's. And I promise that I will write and post chapters for all of my current FanFics faster from now on. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6: Max X Chloe x Rachel: Part: 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. Here is the sixth and final chapter of Max And Chloe And Rachel At Pride. And it is a little bit smutty. I really love how this chapter has turned out. And then I'll also try to write and post the ninth and final chapter of Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love not too long after I do that here soon. Now on with the story.

Max sat up fully on the bed when Chloe and Rachel sit down on either side of Max. No words are said as the other two women started to kiss her neck causing their girlfriend to moan softly as they used their hands to softly caress Max's sides and legs. Chloe and Rachel pull away from Max's neck and they share a look with one another before they lean towards each other and kiss passionately.

She stared at them for a minute before she smirked and she rubbed her legs together trying to get some friction because she knew that she's soaking wet between her legs. She leaned forward as she joins Chloe and Rachel in a three-way kiss that has all three of them moaning.

The three young women pulled away from their kiss with strings of saliva hanging between them. She placed both of her hands on the straps of her lacy bra and she slowly lowered them, knowing that both of their eyes are watching and it turns her more than anything has ever before.

Max finally removed her lacy bra completely and she throws somewhere on the floor and both pairs of her girlfriend's eyes fell to her breasts and all three women blushed a rather deep shade of red at the reveal of her beautiful breasts. She then lowered both of her hands towards her panties and Chloe and Rachel followed the movement of her hands with their eyes.

Max started to remove her lacy panties. She threw them in the same direction as she had thrown her bra and now, she was fully nude. And after she had done that, she moved to where she is now at the head of the bed. Chloe and Rachel share another look and then they start removing all of their clothes and within minutes, they are both completely naked, just like she was.

They started to softly caress her sides once more while kissing her neck, like they were doing earlier, causing her to moan again. Chloe pulls away from Max's neck to look at her.

"Max, are you sure about this?" She asked her. Both of them leaned down and they both start to lick and suck her nipples, she takes care of Max's right breast, while Rachel did the same to Max's left breast.

Max continued to moan as her two girlfriends licked and sucked her breasts and she just can't believe how great and amazing it feels. They kissed, licked, and sucked their way down her body until they finally got to her dripping wet pussy.

They both teased her first by kissing up and down her legs and thighs before they go back to her pussy, where they both started to lick and suck her soaking wet lower lips. And since she had never had sex before, it wasn't not long before she was cumming hard into both of her girlfriends' mouths.

Rachel pulled away from Max's pussy and she moved up to the front of the bed where Max's head is and she straddles her face and Max, despite never having gone down on another woman before, she started licking Rachel's pussy and drawing moan after moan from her.

Rachel's moans got louder and louder until she came in her awaiting mouth several minutes later and then they switched places and Chloe straddle Max's face.

She grabbed both of Chloe's hips with her hands and she pulled her hips closer to her face and she continued to fuck her with her tongue and lips. She moaned her name loudly. Rachel used her tongue and lips to fuck her soaking wet pussy, who moaned her pleasure into the blue-haired woman's pussy and Rachel started to finger herself as she ate Max out. It wasn't too long before the three of them cum again.

Throughout the rest of the night and some of the morning, the three young try out several different sex positions that have them moaning each other's names.

Then just as the sun was coming up over the horizon, the three girlfriends had finally fallen asleep in each other's arms after making sweet love to each other for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: And that's the sixth and final chapter of Max And Chloe And Rachel At Pride and I really hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading this LGBTQ+Pride FanFic. I promise that I will start writing the ninth and final chapter for Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love soon and it should be written and posted by sometime this week. And then after that, I'll get back to working and writing my other current FanFics as well.
> 
> If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.
> 
> xxxxxx
> 
> AN 3: I have decided to edit this chapter and add some extra smut to it and that's just exactly what I did. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
